Kuroi Natsu
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: [4/4] Completed/ untuk Haruto Sentou Gakuen/ Mereka yang tercebur terlalu dalam akan menemui kegelapan. Hyuuga Hinata yang terlalu mencintai klannya dan Uchiha Sasuke yang teramat membenci ayahnya. Terlalu banyak masalah tapi, tak ada seorangpun yang percaya mereka. Bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan dalam kesendirian?/ AU
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah fanfiksi Naruto

yang terinspirasi dari fanfiksi berjudul _'Empty_ ' karya Fuyu no Yukishiro dan ' _Senpaiku_ , Hinata' karya Uciha Atrun

Peringatan standar _,_ abaikan _timeline_

 _Playlist_ : Untitled-Simple Plan

Untuk Haruto SG [15407] maaf telat T-T

dan Yukeh; _big thanks is never enough, isn't it?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _This place is like a stage. Not your best that the people want, but just suit their taste. This place is called school_ —

 **Bagian I:**

Bagi mereka, keluarga adalah segala-galanya. Keluargalah yang pertama kali memberikan perlindungan, mengenalkan mereka pada dunia, dan menempa mereka hingga seperti sekarang. Kini mereka sudah dewasa. Sudah seharusnya mereka membalas perlakuan keluarga. Meskipun usaha untuk membanggakan begitu susah, kadang ketidaksukaan dari keluarga sendirilah yang begitu berat dirasa. Tapi mereka tak pernah putus asa. Tak ada kebencian pada keluarga mereka, mungkin ... bagi salah seorang dari mereka.

/phiphiphi/

Matahari musim panas baru saja tiba. Pucuk-pucuk sinarnya menembus atmosfer bumi, memberi kehangatan yang cerah. Hinata membuka loker untuk mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_. Gumpalan-gumpalan kertas berisi kata-kata kotor yang melecehkannya, berjatuhan. Satu, tiga, sepuluh, duapuluh, melewati pandangan matanya. Bentuknya jangan ditanya, lecek, berantakan, dan sebagian penuh noda. Dikirim secara tak bertanggungjawab oleh pengirim tanpa nama. Toh, ini bukan yang pertama kali sampah-sampah seperti demikian terjejal di lokernya.

Menghela napas sejenak, Hinata kemudian memungutinya dan menjejalkan semua ke dalam kantong kecil di tas. Ia berniat membuangnya di tempat sampah nanti. Lalu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, ia mulai berjalan menuju kelas. Melewati orang-orang yang berdiri di sepanjang koridor, menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Setiap hari, Hyuuga Hinata, siswi kelas 3-A SMA Konoha melalui harinya seperti ini. Lelah sudah memasang wajah sedih atau tak berdaya. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya karena ia pun tak mengetahui siapa pengirim surat-surat kaleng tak bertanggungjawab itu. Ia hanya bisa membuangnya dan menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari rutinitasnya.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan, menapaki ubin pertama kelasnya sambil berucap, " _O-ohayou gozaimasu,_ selamat pagi." Kelas tak terusik, tetap saja ribut tanpa mempedulikan Hinata. Ia menarik bibirnya ke samping sedikit, ' _Pasti suaraku tak cukup keras_.' Kemudian melangkah menuju bangkunya di dekat jendela, nomor tiga dari belakang.

Semua orang mengenalnya. Bagi para guru, Hinata adalah anak emas kesayangan sedangkan di antara kebanyakan siswa ia adalah orang pertama yang harus dihindari. Aura Hinata menebar ancaman secara tidak langsung. Sebagai seorang gadis, ia memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang bagus, otak encer, selalu dipuji-puji guru, dan garis keturunan keluarga terpandang. Siapa yang tidak iri padanya?

Bisik-bisik hampir selalu terdengar ketika Hinata berjalan di area sekolahnya. Tatapan benci, melecehkan, atau tangan-tangan jahil selalu mampir padanya. Hinata tidak peduli. Sudah satu tahun ia berusaha ramah pada mereka namun lama-kelamaan hanya pandangan ketakutan dan benci selalu diterimanya yang kemudian berkembang menjadi perbuatan-perbuatan yang lebih berani. Setahun kemudian perlawanan yang dilakukan juga sia-sia. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam. Kadang beban nama Hyuuga yang disandang membuatnya berpikiran lain. Satu-satunya hal yang Hinata pedulikan adalah peringkat dan hubungannya dengan para guru. Masa depan dan nama klannya.

Suara bel terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Hinata telah duduk di bangkunya, menerima selembar kertas ujian harian hari itu. Beruntung sampai saat ini ia belum menerima perlakuan yang berarti. Semester lalu, setiap kali ujian, kertas soal dan lembar jawabannya selalu dirobek entah oleh siapa dan bangkunya dilumuri oleh lem. Terpaksa Hinata harus bolak-balik maju ke depan untuk meminta yang baru dengan rok yang lengket. Belum cukup sampai situ, setelah selesai mengerjakan—meskipun ia lebih lambat mengerjakan dari pada yang lain, Hinata biasanya selesai lebih dulu—lembar jawabannya akan diambil paksa kemudian diedarkan ke seluruh kelas. Kemudian kembali tidak berbentuk yang menyebabkan Hinata (lagi-lagi) harus meminta keringanan pada gurunya untuk bisa menyalin jawabannya.

Sebenarnya mengherankan jika tak ada yang berusaha menghentikan, bahkan Hinata sendiri. Guru-guru pun sebenarnya sudah tahu karena hampir setiap hari, kejadian itu terjadi di depan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Namun, ketika pernah ada yang mempersoalkan, Hinata akan mati-matian menolak dan berujar dengan senyum setulus tatapan mata, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_. Kumohon jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada ayahku. Aku baik-baik saja."

Namun ketika sang guru memercayainya dan telah berbalik pergi, ketika tak ada sau orang pun lagi, tetes yang coba ia tahan pada akhirnya mengaliri pipi.

/phiphiphi/

Brak!

Tubuh Hinata terbentur, mendesak pintu kamar mandi. Di iris beningnya terpampang wajah seorang gadis berambut merah yang memasang tampang marah. Salah satu tangannya mencengkam kerah seragam Hinata, membuat bagian bawahnya terangkat naik secara paksa.

"Kau! Kenapa tadi tidak memberi contekan?" bentak gadis yang tingginya lebih sedikit dari Hinata itu.

Hinata hanya menatap mereka datar. Tidak terkejut ataupun takut, hanya sedikit meringis karena bahunya nyeri tiba-tiba. "Ka-kalian tidak memintanya. Kupikir... k-kalian su-sudah bisa." Sialnya, ia tidak bisa menolak kegagapan yang seolah sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya.

Plak.

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Hinata.

"Sudah berani melawan rupanya?" Karin, nama gadis itu, mencengkeram rahangnya. Hinata mendesis. Kuku Karin terlalu panjang sehingga menekan saraf _somatosensori_ Hinata. Meski sakit itu terasa, namun sepasang lavender itu tetap menatap hampa—menyembunyikan perasaan dan rasa sakit dengan sempurna.

Karin mulai kesal tidak mendapat tanggapan yang diinginkan. "Cih, sekarang malah diam. Apa maumu hah, Jal*ng!"

"Kunci saja dia di kamar mandi seperti biasa." Suara gadis lain bernama Ami terdengar. Matanya yang kecil menyorotkan sinar kelicikan.

"Membosankan! Lihat saja apakah dia masih bertahan, seperti biasanya?" Karin mengejek Hinata sambil menekan pipinya yang mulai nyeri akibat tamparan Karin.

Paha Hinata terbentur toilet duduk dengan keras. Kemudian terdengar klik, tanda gembok terkunci. Sejenak suasana hening. Tak terdengar tanda-tanda Karin dan kawan-kawan meninggalkan toilet. Suara benda berat digeser-geser kemudian.

Byur!

Seember air mengguyur tubuhnya telak dari atas. Suara-suara tawa terdengar diiringi kata-kata umpatan. Barulah setelah itu Hinata merasakan hening sebenarnya yang dingin bersama dengan suara tawa dan langkah-langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin jauh. Suhu tubuhnya ikut menurun pelan-pelan seiring dengan semakin meresapnya partikel-partikel air ke dalam serat seragamnya.

Hinata duduk di atas toilet yang tertutup sambil diam menunggu, seperti biasa. Ia menggigit bibir dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mencegah dirinya mengigil dan meminta pertolongan. Oleh karena pengalaman selama setahun membuatnya berkesimpulan percuma: tak akan ada seorangpun yang memedulikan walau seandainya ia ditemukan mati di dalam toilet ini. Setelah sejam biasanya Karin atau entah siapa akan menyuruh tukang kebun sekolah untuk membukakan pintu toilet. Bukan karena kasihan tapi untuk melihat hasil pekerjaan mereka. Seperti seorang koki yang mengeluarkan kue dari panggangan. Dan sekarang Hinata adalah kuenya. Bedanya ia kue yang dibuat untuk dibuang.

Hinata tidak akan menggantungkan dirinya pada Karin. Ia bisa saja keluar dengan bertumpu pada toilet kemudian melompat pelan-pelan dari atas dengan resiko terpeleset jika tidak berhati-hati. Tapi setidaknya ia ingin beristirahat, sebentar.

Ya, sebentar saja. Dan itu akan membahagiakan Karin dan teman-temannya. Meskipun mereka tidak melihatnya secara langsung, tersenyum penuh kemenangan sudah pasti mereka lakukan di kelas. Membayangkan Hinata berjalan sepanjang lorong dengan keadaan seperti itu merupakan sebuah hiburan tersendiri di tengah kakunya suasana di kelas. Dan setelah itu Hinata tidak akan masuk kelas hingga bel pulang berbunyi. Entah tertidur kedinginan atau mengeringkan bajunya yang basah.

Menenangkan deru napas adalah satu-satunya kegiatan yang bisa Hinata lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak suka jika terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain. Hanya dengan penampilan fisiknya yang terlihat lemah saja orang-orang berani berbuat seenaknya, apalagi jika ia harus bersikap seakan membenarkan prasangka mereka.

Tes! Tes!

Terkadang suara tetes air di keheningan semakin membuat suasana mencekam. Napas Hinata semakin sesak. Berada di tempat sempit, tanpa kepastian kapan akan keluar membuat pikirannya merambah ke alam negatif. Hinata takut ia ketakutan. Dipejamkannya mata sampai dahi berkerut. _'_ _Aku tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa sekarang! Aku tidak mau berpikir apapun! Tolonglah_ _… Aku baik-baik saja._ _'_

Brak!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi menjeblak terbuka. Membentur lutut Hinata dengan keras. Namun ia tak merasakan kesakitan saking kagetnya. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa teriakan seolah nafas terakhirnya baru melayang begitu saja. Matanya membola karena bayangan di iris bening itu ternoda darah.

 **bersambung ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bagian II:**

Papan penguman sore itu terlihat lengang setelah sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh kerumunan siswa-siswi SMA Konoha. Beberapa lembar kertas tertempel di sana bertuliskan nama-nama siswa dan peringkat paralelnya di sekolah. Menyebabkan bermacam-macam ekspresi bagi yang melihatnya. Terutama bagi anak kelas satu yang baru mengenal satu sama lain dan belum mengetahui kemampuan teman-temannya, lembar itu bisa menjadi bahan referensi yang cukup bagus.

Seseorang mendekati papan pengumuman itu. Sepatu hitamnya berkilat dengan kaus kaki hampir mencapai lutut. Sekitar sepuluh senti diatasnya, rok rempel terayun mengikuti gerak kakinya. Hinata, nama gadis itu, memandangi papan pengumuman penuh rasa ingin tahu seperti wajah-wajah yang mampir sebelumnya.

Ia berbisik pelan, "A-akhirnya sepi juga."

Tak perlu menelisik satu persatu, matanya menangkap tinta yang menggores namanya. Di pojok kiri atas baris kedua. Suara embusan napas yang agak keras tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Napasnya sendiri. Kemudian Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pandangan nanar. Pandangan yang sama seperti setahun yang lalu.

Tap.

Suara langkah lain terdengar di sebelahnya. Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai tanda kelas yang sama juga tengah memandangi deretan nama. Lalu sebuah seringai tipis nampak di wajahnya yang angkuh. Tampaknya ia telah berhasil menemukan namanya. Jelas sorot kepuasan terlihat di iris jelaga itu.

Mata Hinata tak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata pemuda itu. Penuh rasa ingin tahu tersirat dari matanya mengenai penyebab kepuasan pemuda itu. Bagi Hinata ekspresi itu terlihat agak memuakkan. Merasa dipandangi, pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

Saat itulah awal perkenalan mereka dimulai. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya mata yang bersitatap. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum mengejek. Meskipun sangat tipis entah kenapa Hinata bisa merasakannya. _'Ada apa?'_

Manik bening Hinata menemukan jawabannya pada _nametag_ yang terpasang di dada kiri pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Nama yang serupa dengan nama yang bersanding di sebelah angka satu di papan pengumuman. Nama yang serupa pula dengan nama yang dipanggil ketika upacara penyambutan murid baru. Darah Hinata kemudian sedikit berdesir. Refleks ia membungkukkan badan sedikit, " _Yo-yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_ , —salam kenal."

Namun Uchiha Sasuke sudah membalikkan punggungnya sambil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Meski hanya satu ujung bibir yang terangkat, namanya tetap senyuman, bukan? Dadanya mengembang. ' _Yang selalu menjadi nomor dua tidak akan bisa mengalahkan seorang Uchiha.'_

Mulanya Hinata tidak mengerti mengenai rasa berdebar yang aneh ketika Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkannya sore itu. Namun sedikit demi sedikit ia memahami bahwa memang seperti itu bila berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha. Ia harus berjuang untuk mengalahkannya.

Di setiap pelatihan olimpiade, ajang perlombaan, mata mereka saling menatap tajam. Tak ada rasa segan dan rendah diri yang melanda seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Yang ia tahu kemudian hanya pandangan dingin dan menjatuhkan. Karena ia ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa Hyuuga juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Uchiha.

/phiphiphi/

Seperti _dejavu_ , siang ini sepatu Hinata mengetuk ubin lorong sekolah dengan tempo lambat. Menyusuri kelas-kelas, tak memedulikan tatapan mata penuh ingin tahu dari balik jendela terhadap sebuah rutinitas yang sudah hampir sering dilakukannya ketika istirahat usai. Di belakangnya, jejak-jejak basah terpeta jelas meninggalkan bayangan hitam dengan pola oval yang mengabur di pinggirnya. Terlalu banyak air. Begitulah keadaan Hinata sekarang.

Hinata masih mengingat dengan jelas saat ia izin meninggalkan kelas. Asuma- _sensei_ yang kebetulan sedang mengajar sekarang, mengangguk maklum ketika Hinata mengangkat tangannya yang basah. Air mengalir hingga ujung sepatunya. Beberapa anak sengaja mengernyit menutup hidung, padahal sebenarnya tidak tercium bau apa-apa.

Kemudian ketika melewati meja guru, Hinata pun menangkap maksud Asuma- _sensei_ untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan mencibir. Seolah itu adalah suatu keringanan yang harus disyukuri. Namun bagi Hinata tidak, baginya ini membuang-buang waktu.

Tapi dengan baju basah sepanjang hari? Kemudian pulang diinterogasi? Hinata lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas yang bertumpuk, yang berarti tugasnya akan lebih banyak bahkan bisa mencapai lima kali lipat dari pada siswa lainnya.

Cklek.

Tangan pucat itu membuka pintu di ujung tangga menuju atap sekolah, tempat Hinata biasa menghabiskan sisa waktunya. Atap itu tidak terlalu luas namun cukup lapang jika ingin merasakan hening kesendirian. Sayangnya kali ini Hinata tidak sendiri. Di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" suara Hinata terdengar dingin.

Pemuda sebayanya itu tak menjawab. Matanya bahkan sama sekali tak memandang Hinata. Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya tak jauh dari tempat Hinata duduk. Apakah dia sengaja ingin membuat Hinata kesal?

Jika iya maka itu berhasil sejak tadi. Pemuda inilah yang tadi mendobrak pintu kamar mandi tempat Hinata dikurung. Masih terasa segar di ingatan Hinata tatkala mereka sama-sama terdiam tanpa penjelasan, keduanya sama-sama kaget. Sasuke sepertinya tak sadar jika tempat itu adalah kamar mandi perempuan. Dan kemudian yang menyadarkannya adalah perlakuan Hinata terhadapnya.

Napas menderu Hinata terdengar. Ketakutan yang ditakuti Hinata muncul. Menyergap dirinya begitu hebat ketika manik beningnya menegang kaku, menangkap siluet merah dimana-mana pada sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Segera ia lepas _sweater_ putihnya kemudian mengguyurnya dengan air. Dengan tangan gemetar Hinata menyentuh wajah Sasuke tergesa-gesa. Di sana bercak merah itu paling banyak berada dan mungkin penyebab bercak-bercak merah lainnya, di dada, di lengan. Bahkan celana Sasuke tak luput darinya.

Dalam bayangan Hinata, apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke pasti mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari pada rutinitas penindasan pada dirinya. Bayangkan, Hinata yang sering disakiti secara fisik habis-habisan saja sakit, ya, Hinata mengakui bahwa dampak dari penyiksaan Karin biasanya berupa lebam yang terasa sakitnya sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang bukan hanya lebam, tapi juga terkelupas kulitnya sehingga sobek pembuluh darahnya?

Hinata lebih dari tahu predikat Sasuke sebagai preman atau tukang berkelahi paruh waktu, begitu Hinata menyebutnya. Ia adalah saingan terberat Hinata. Namun, selain jago dalam akademis ia juga jago dalam memukul orang. Yang artinya Sasuke sama saja seperti penindas, orang yang suka menindas dan melihat orang kesakitan.

Namun kenapa sekarang Sasuke yang malah penuh luka? Apakah ia jadi lemah kemudian ditindas juga? Oh, salahkan pikiran polos Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul. Hinata tidak tega melihat darah yang terus-menerus mengalir dramatis dari luka yang menganga itu. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak tega membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang harus ditanggung oleh pemuda di depannya itu.

Tersadar oleh perlakuan Hinata, tangan Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata. Sia-sia Hinata mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Sebagai balasannya ia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke setajam-tajamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seharusnya Hinata yang bertanya seperti itu.

"A-aku membersihkan lukamu."

"Aku tidak butuh."

Hinata sedikit menyesal memberikan simpatinya pada pemuda Uchiha itu. "Lu-lukamu bisa infeksi. Sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan jika tidak ingin kubersihkan."

"Tidak usah pura-pura peduli pada luka orang lain. Urusi saja lukamu sendiri."

Ucapan itu sontak saja menohok Hinata. Ia mendengus kesal karena tindakannya benar-benar sia-sia. Melemparkan _sweater_ nya yang penuh noda darah pada pemuda itu, Hinata beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, menuju atap sekolah. Kemudian Hinata memedulikan kepalanya yang baru terasa, hampir pecah. Ya, begitulah kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

"Empat kali." Sasuke mengangkat jari-jemarinya, memecah cahaya matahari yang memberkas di atas wajahnya. "Tak kusangka, Hyuuga juga hobi membolos."

Hinata mengernyit tak suka. "Te-terimakasih. Kukembalikan ka-kata-kata itu padamu, U-uchiha _-san_."

"Tapi aku tak sama denganmu ..." pandangan Hinata menengadah. Kedua tangannya menumpu tubuhnya.

"Hn?"

"A-aku sudah izin meninggalkan kelas."

Sasuke mencibir. "Mengeringkan baju? Che, alasan konyol."

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan." Bantah Hinata.

"Mau apapun alasannya, hasilnya tetap sama, bukan? Aku dan kau sama-sama tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan peringkatmu tetap berada di atas. Menyuap, eh?" Sasuke mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya yang mulai silau.

"Kita hanya berusaha yang terbaik, bukan, Uchiha- _san_? Kau tidak curang karena selalu menyelesaikan setiap tugas dan ujian dari sekolah dengan sangat baik. Se-sehingga pihak sekolah pun tidak mempermasalahkan keabsenanmu selama pelajaran. Be-begitu pun denganku, a-aku juga menerima konsekuensi yang harus aku hadapi selama tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran."

"Alasan bagus."

"Dan aku pun tak tahu dengan cara apa kau selalu meraih juara satu paralel." Rupanya Hinata mulai emosi. Melupakan Sasuke adalah _prodigy_ sebenarnya.

Sasuke mencibir. "Anak ayam memang tidak bisa menyamai elang yang terbang bebas di langit."

Hinata terengah. Memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit lagi. "Dunia memang sudah gila. Membiarkan preman sekolah hanya karena selalu juara pararel dan memenangkan olimpiade? Aturan macam apa itu? Bisa-bisa rusak semuanya jika ada yang 'meneladani' sikapmu."

"Ini dunia kita. Tempat manusia mengemis kehidupan."

"Mungkin itu persepsimu dan orang-orang. Tapi aku punya pemahaman tentang dunia sendiri, Uchiha. Dan aku tidak akan mengemis pada dunia."

"Hn? Dengan keadaanmu sekarang kau cocok jadi pengemis. Lagi pula Uchiha tidak akan mengemis. Dunialah yang mengemis pada Uchiha."

"Be-begitu? Kupikir kau tak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang di luar sana. Kau buat orang mengemis dengan apa? Kesewenang-wenanganmu? Nama leluhurmu? Kekuatan fisikmu? Bagiku itu hanya cara lain untuk meminta perhatian orang. Mengemis akan eksistensi."

"Dunia idealmu, huh? Kau hanya terlalu naif, Hyuuga..."

Hinata menyergah cepat, "N-namaku Hinata."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian tersenyum lebar. Ia terkekeh perlahan. Sedangkan Hinata mengernyit kesal karena gemanya sekaligus ngeri, tidak mengerti. "Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke, tanpa Uchiha."

"Kau tahu, orang yang naif itu ... biasanya lemah."

Sejak saat itu mereka saling memanggil dengan nama lahir mereka. Berusaha melupakan bahwa mereka adalah seorang Uchiha atau Hyuuga. Meskipun kenyataannya, ketika memandang satu sama lain, mereka sadar nama keluarga mereka tidak akan bisa terlepas begitu saja.

/phiphiphi/

Rumah besar itu berdiri tegak sama seperti sebelumnya. Pagar-pagarnya yang tinggi seolah bersedekap angkuh di depan Sasuke. Deretan pilarnya hanya menyisakan kaki untuk dipandang. Beberapa orang pelayan yang berdiri menyambutnya, diabaikan Sasuke. Ia lebih memedulikan dentaman jantungnya yang kini terdengar semakin jelas. ' _Ada apa sebenarnya Ayah menyuruhku pulang ... di tengah semester begini?'_

Seminggu sebelumnya, Sasuke mengabarkan mengenai kemenangannya dalam sebuah olimpiade sains beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi tak ada tanggapan yang berarti. Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Kiriman sebuket bunga dari Ibu dan secarik surat di baliknya.

'Ada salam dari _Otousan._ ' Ibu pasti hanya ingin menghibur Sasuke.

Pintu berdaun dua itu membelah terbuka, menampilkan seorang pelayan yang membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke, mempersilahkannya masuk. Tubuh Sasuke bergerak otomatis mencari satu-satunya tujuan ia mendatangi tempat ini.

Seorang laki-laki setengah baya duduk di ruang tamu sambil memegang layar tablet. Di sampingnya, perempuan yang setia mendampinginya selama seperempat abad itu tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

" _Otousan_..." ucap Sasuke berusaha menarik perhatian laki-laki itu.

Yang dipanggil balas menatapnya. Wajahnya datar tak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun. Sedang rahang Sasuke mengerat tegang, menunggu.

"Kau baru datang?"

Sasuke tetap berdiri. Ibu berkata, "Biarkan dia duduk dulu, _anata —_ sayang." Berpaling pada anak lelaki bungsunya, "Duduklah, Sasuke."

"Hn." Ia tahu ia tidak sopan, menjawab dengan tenggorokan tercekat.

Mata tua lelaki itu menyiratkan ketidaksukaannya akan menunggu. "Bersiap-siaplah. Sejam lagi kita akan pergi ke London."

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening samar. Setahunya ini belum waktunya liburan.

"Kita akan menghadiri pesta kenaikan pangkat Itachi."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" Sasuke mengonfirmasi.

"Seharusnya seorang Uchiha tidak masalah mengejar ketertinggalannya."

Rahang Sasuke semakin rapat, gemeretak.

"Toh, lama-lama di sana tidak menghasilkan apa-apa untukmu." Ucapan itu menyindir telak. ' _Apa maksudnya ini mengenai olimpiade kemarin?'_

"Tapi ..."

"Jangan membanggakan hasil olimpiade terakhir. Kau cuma selisih seratus poin bukan, dari juara kedua?" Suara-suara itu berdenging di kepala Sasuke. Memuntahkan semua angan baiknya.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut." suara Sasuke meninggi. Ibunya berdiri.

Ayah terdiam menerima penolakan itu. Memegang lengan Ibu yang hendak menahan Sasuke. "Terserah. Jika kau ingin berhasil, setidaknya kau harus melihat langkah Itachi lebih dekat."

Sasuke berdiri. Tubuhnya gemetar menyadari bahwa sejak awal ia tertolak. Tak satu pun yang ia perbuat akan dipandang oleh ayahnya. Sekeras apapun usahanya akan sia-sia jika di depannya masih ada Itachi yang berjalan lebih dulu. Sayangnya, ini adalah garis takdir untuk mereka.

"Jika _Otousan_ menganggap Itachi satu-satunya yang benar, kenapa tidak sekalian saja _Otousan_ jadikan dia satu-satunya anak kalian? Pewaris tunggal Uchiha?"

Tanpa menunggu gemanya selesai berbicara, Sasuke melangkah pergi. Berlari menuju stasiun. Berganti kereta sekali, kemudian bersandar pada tiang sambil menarik kaosnya. Ada yang terasa sesak di dadanya. Matanya bahkan terasa sakit, seolah tak berada di tempatnya. Ia merasakan sinar matahari yang terik mengejeknya.

Langkah Sasuke terhuyung menyusuri gang. Tangannya yang tadi tertekuk seolah memeluk tubuhnya itu kini terjatuh. Kemudian melayang bersamaan teriakan. Nada suara yang bercampur. Warna-warna yang membaur. Semua hanya satu bagi Sasuke. Gelap.

 **bersambung ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bagian III:**

Riuh lalu lalang orang silih berganti masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu besar. Tak ada tawa maupun canda. Siluet hitam di mana-mana. Di pojok ruang, terdengar isak lirih seorang gadis kecil yang di tangannya tergenggam tangan adiknya.

" _Otoucama ... otoucama ... "_ Adik gadis kecil itu, Hanabi, memanggil-manggil ketika seorang lelaki berjalan mendekati mereka. Raut wajah laki-laki itu keruh dan semakin menjadi melihat kedua buah hatinya. Hinata, gadis delapan tahun itu menangis. Sedang Hanabi menatap sekeliling tak mengerti. Perjamuan ini terlalu suram bagi keduanya.

Di tengah meja yang penuh bunga krisan dan jejeran dupa terpasang sebuah foto berbingkai sederhana. Meskipun begitu, banyak yang tergerak oleh senyum sederhana itu. Salah satunya, Hyuuga Hiashi, lelaki yang mencintai wanita itu setengah mati. Dan memang benar, hati Hiashi separuh mati ketika wanita itu, yang dari rahimnya memberikan dua orang anak untuknya, meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya. Ah, salah, mungkin bukan sendiri karena masih ada dua permata hati mereka.

Hiashi berjongkok, menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata dan Hanabi. Menatap keduanya dengan hati hancur. _Setelah ini, tanpa seorang ibu, mampukah ia menjadi orangtua yang baik? Mampukah gadis-gadis kecilnya menjadi seorang wanita yang hebat kelak, tanpa sentuhan tangan ibunya?_

" _Otoucama_... " Suara cedal Hanabi membuyarkan lamunan Hiashi. " _Otoucama ..._ kenapa lamai sekali di sini? Kenapa _oneechan_ menangis? Mana _Okaacama_?"

Gerakan tangan Hiashi yang ingin memeluk, terhenti. Mungkin sekarang saatnya anak terkecilnya itu bertanya. Dipandanginya Hanabi yang menatap gusar sekelilingnya. Ia tidak suka jika tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apalagi tidak ada ibu yang biasanya memberi tahunya. Hiashi menelan ludah, getir. Sebisa mungkin menghibur meski pedih. "Sst ... jangan ribut Hanabi, Hinata berhentilah menangis. Ibumu sedang tertidur dalam peti itu."

Hinata mendongak. Hanabi mengerutkan kening.

" _Okaasama_ sekarang sedang tidur. Kalian tak ingin istirahatnya terganggu 'kan? Anak-anak baik tidak boleh bersedih, jadilah kuat. Jika kalian sudah jadi anak yang hebat nanti bisa bertemu _Okaasama_ lagi."

"Benarkah itu _Otousama_?" tanya Hinata penuh harap. Matanya sembab. Ia menahan kuat-kuat isakannya.

" _Un,_ nanti kita pasti bisa bertemu _Okaasama_ lagi." Ucap Hiashi meyakinkan. Anak-anaknya tidak boleh tahu suaranya yang bergetar.

"Dimana?" Mata Hanabi yang polos hampir saja merobohkan pertahanan Hiashi yang langsung menghindar. Ia memeluk erat keduanya lalu katanya kemudian, mengusap pucuk kepala Hanabi, "Nanti, kita akan bertemu di surga. Mau 'kan?"

Kedua permatanya itu mengangguk.

Empat tahun kemudian Hinata dan Hanabi belajar artinya hidup tanpa ibu. Rasanya sudah lama keluarga kecil itu tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ayah yang semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya juga tetek bengek klan. Dan Hinata harus berjuang keras memenuhi keinginan ayahnya, juga klannya.

Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan darah biru yang terhormat dan disegani. Banyak kiprahnya yang mengundang decak kagum karena tak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke dalam lingkarannya. Meski tidak secara verbal, Hinata tahu, ayahnya mengharapkannya dengan sangat. Nama Hyuuga yang diturunkan padanya, juga bebannya sebagai anak pertama. Ia harus menjadi contoh untuk Hanabi dan juga para _bunke_.

Setiap hari setidaknya ada lima belas pelayan yang melayani dirinya. Mulai dari bangun tidur hingga tidur lagi. Belum lagi di sekolah, ia akan selalu diawasi dan diwanti-wanti. Prestasinya, dengan siapa ia bergaul, dan guru-gurunya. "Ini demi kebaikan diri kalian." Begitu kata ayahnya setiap kali Hanabi protes. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Sebagai anak tertua seharusnya ia mengerti seberapa besar pengorbanan ayahnya sebagai _single parent_ , demi membesarkan mereka berdua. Dua anak tercintanya.

Meskipun semakin hari kadang-kadang Hinata pun tak mengerti tentang sikap ayahnya yang kadang tidak rasional. Satu-persatu jika ada orang yang dianggapnya mengganggu dan menghambat kehidupan kedua anaknya akan disingkirkan. Seperti kejadian pagi itu.

Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan saat Kaho, seorang pelayan senior menghampirinya tergopoh-gopoh. "Hinata- _sama_ , ini persiapan untuk lomba hari ini." perempuan setengah baya itu menyodorkan sebuah sepatu khusus untuk menari. Hari itu Hinata akan mengikuti kontes menari. Karena agak terburu-buru juga, ia tak sempat mengecek dengan teliti perlengkapannya. Alhasil setelah lomba, meskipun memenangkan juara pertama tapi kakinya cedera. Hinata dimarahi karena kurang hati-hati. Sedang Kaho diberhentikan.

Pernah juga seorang temannya di SMP mengajaknya bermain terlalu lama. Hampir seharian dan mereka kehujanan. Malamnya Hinata demam. Esoknya Hinata tidak boleh berteman dengan temannya itu. Puncaknya, adalah ketika sebagian besar teman yang mengejeknya terbungkam dengan paksa dengan kedatangan ayahnya ke sekolah. Hinata menangis tak mengerti. Pada hari kelulusannya di SMP akhirnya ia harus mengucapkan keinginannya.

" _Otousama_ , a-aku lulus dengan peringkat terbaik tahun ini." Mulai Hinata hati-hati. "Bolehkah aku mengajukan pe-permintaan?"

Hiashi bergeming. Matanya menatap Hinata tajam seolah berkata tanpa bersuara, _Katakan keinginanmu, anakku_.

"Te-tentang Kaho, bisakah _Otousama_ mengembalikan lagi ke sini? Maksudku, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Dia tidak berhak menerima hukuman yang terlalu berat. Ju-juga tentang teman-temanku di sekolah. Um, _O-otousama_ tidak usah terlalu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Hinata bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sungguh sebenarnya ia tidak enak mengucapkan hal tersebut pada ayahnya.

"Apakah kau ingin dibebaskan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, _Otousama_." Hinata menunduk, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah sembari otaknya mencari kata yang pas. "Aku, aku hanya ingin belajar mandiri ... dan menjadi kuat. Bukankah aku tidak akan bisa mengukur kemampuanku sendiri jika terus dibantu?"

"Kau sudah merasa kuat?" selidik Hiashi. Ia hanya tidak ingin putrinya sengsara atas pikiran gegabahnya.

"Mmh, _hai_ , kurasa begitu."

"Kuat itu bukan hanya soal perasaan." Ujar Hiashi tajam. "Jika kau memang siap, Hinata. Mulai saat ini akan kuberikan tanggungjawab sepenuhnya padamu."

" _H-hai_. Terima kasih banyak _Otousama_." Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam meski ada sedikit kebimbangan. Haruskah ia senang atau bersedih?

Di kamarnya gadis bermahkota indigo duduk di balik pintu. Termenung lama lalu menangis. Ia berbisik, " _Okaasama ..._ aku rindu. Tapi, aku tidak boleh menyusahkan _Okaasama_ juga _Otousama_." Beberapa menit kemudian ia menghapus air matanya. Anak baik tidak boleh cengeng, bukan? Dan ia harus kuat, menjadi lebih kuat dari pada sebelumnya. Semakin bertambah usia harusnya ia menyadari masalah akan datang lebih besar. Ia siap.

Sambil menatap cermin Hinata merapikan diri dan tersenyum. "Selamat datang hari yang baru."

/phiphiphi/

Sasuke terbangun dengan kepala pening. Posisi tubuhnya yang tertekuk tak simetris semakin membuatnya ngilu. _Dimana ini?_ Nanar matanya menatap pemandangan yang cukup familiar sehingga otaknya tak perlu terlalu keras bekerja. Ruangan seluas empat kali lima itu lengang dengan sofa dan karpet yang diam. Ruang tengah di apartemennya.

Kosong dan hening. Tak ada manusia pun tanda-tanda kehadiran makhluk hidup yang lain. Sasuke sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri. Meski gaung dari peristiwa kasat mata yang telah lalu masih membayang seperti proyektor bisu di hadapnya.

Pemuda itu seolah mematung, tak bergerak mengikuti sekelilingnya yang diam. Matanya mengernyit meski hampa. Menyaksikan kesakitan yang seperti cemilan. Tangan-tangan yang terkepal oleh hati yang mengeras. Tak kenal takut. Mati. Dan Sasuke mulai kecanduan dengan semua itu.

Hari itu, Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya. Tak peduli pada orang-orang yang meneriaki karena ditubruknya tanpa sengaja. Ia hanya ingin segera tiba dan menyendiri. Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Seorang pemuda yang berkomplot tak terima oleh perlakuan Sasuke. Pukulnya semena-mena hanya untuk mengemis sepotong kata maaf. _Sebegitu pentingkah? Che!_

Uchiha Sasuke membungkam. Kemudian terpaksa menikmati kesakitannya satu persatu dengan hati yang terluka. Tangan pemuda itu bergetar kehabisan tenaga pada mulanya. Lalu menjadi-jadi saat luka itu memberikan kekuatan tak terperi. Untuk menghabisi lelaki bergigi runcing itu, untuk peringkatnya, serta untuk ayahnya dan harga diri. Uchiha.

/phiphiphi/

Aneh memang, minggu ini adalah awal musim panas. Namun hari ini hujan turun dengan deras. Seorang gadis berambut indigo berjalan terhuyung sambil memegangi payungnya gemetar. Ia menggigil. Baju dan tubuhnya basah bukan karena hujan. Tapi sesuatu yang lain yang menimpanya, sebelum hujan.

Hinata melangkah secepat mungkin yang ia bisa, berharap bisa sampai rumah dengan sesegera mungkin. Sejenak ia agak menyesal kenapa mobil jemputannya harus masuk bengkel sehingga sopirnya baru bisa menjemputnya tiga jam lagi. Pun ia tak ingin menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak menunggu di sekolah. Mungkin ia akan mati kedinginan karena tak bergerak.

Gadis itu menghela napas lirih. Kini dirasakan pening kepalanya. _Oh, jangan sekarang. Aku harus pulang dengan selamat_. Ia benci harus membuat khawatir ayahnya. Namun apa daya, kadangkala pertahanan manusia sebaik-baiknya pun akan runtuh oleh skenario _Kamisama_ yang tak terduga.

Seharusnya Hinata, berbelok ke kanan jika ingin pulang. Namun, kakinya malah membawanya ke kiri, kemudian berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang di belakang toko yang sedang tutup. Dari matanya yang buram karena berair dan juga rintik hujan yang menghalangi, ia terfokus pada sebuah bayangan disana.

Lapangan itu tidak kosong. Beberapa sosok manusia, kalau ia tidak salah mengira dari posturnya, berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Mereka sedang berdiri di sana. Bergerombol menghadap seorang pemuda yang menghadap berlawanan. Mereka berteriak, tanpa payung, atau jas hujan.

Tidak terdengar jelas, Hinata memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka. Ia memicing, sayangnya wajah-wajah itu bukan pemandangan bagus untuk dilihat. Belum lagi, di setiap tangan tergenggam sesuatu seperti pipa besi, kayu panjang, hingga pisau lipat. Telinganya pun kini bisa mendengarkan cukup jelas apa yang mereka obrolkan, jika mereka benar-benar mengobrol.

"Hei bocah tengik. Berhenti berlagak di depan semuanya. Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, malah tidak mendapat hukuman apapun. Cih, dasar pengecut."

Hinata mendongak, menatap satu-satunya wajah yang ia rasa cukup familiar di sana. _Siapakah?_ Rambut hitamnya jatuh bersama lelehan air hujan, mengaliri seragamnya yang kuyup. Wajah angkuhnya yang datar semakin terlihat dingin di tengah dinginnya air hujan. Manik obsidiannya ...

"Pasti ini gara-gara ayahnya. Ya, dasar Uchiha sialan!"

... semakin gelap. Deg! Hinata tiba-tiba merasa cemas dan takut secara bersamaan. Ia tak menyesali prediksinya yang tiba-tiba muncul saat pening kepalanya bertambah. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, tubuhnya yang hampir mati rasa ketika beberapa tetes hujan pertama menerpa tubuh mungilnya itu, menerjang ke depan.

/phiphiphi/

Sasuke berdiri sambil menahan dirinya agar tak menerjang duluan ke depan. Ia sudah termakan umpan mereka tadi, tidak ingin untuk kedua kalinya. Namun ucapan, 'Pasti ini gara-gara ayahnya. Ya, dasar Uchiha sialan!' _Kenapa nama ayah dan klannya juga dibawa-bawa? Ia membenci mereka namun ini semua tidak ada hubungannya._ Sasuke ingin menyalahkan hujan yang bukan hanya membuatnya pusing, tapi juga tidak bisa melihat dengan jernih. Ditahannya tubuh yang bergetar menahan amarah. "Jangan bawa-bawa nama mereka. Aku, Sasuke. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka!"

"Cih, mengelak saja. Sini maju!" Seorang lelaki bertubuh paling besar rupanya tak tahan dengan obrolan terlalu lama di bawah hujan. Kayu yang tergenggam di tangannya berayun-ayun cepat ke arah Sasuke.

Belum sempat tubuh Sasuke merespon, sesosok tubuh yang seharusnya tidak berada di sana menerjangnya.

Buak!

Tiga detik yang hampa. Harusnya Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menghantam kepalanya, namun ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Pun tak ada darah yang meleleh di wajahnya. Kemudian pertanyaannya terjawab ketika matanya menatap ke bawah, di hadapnya. Hatinya seketika mencelos melihat rambut indigo itu memenuhi retina. Bukan hanya warna indigo saja yang kini mewarnainya tapi juga merah, yang meleleh.

Tangan mungil itu kemudian menggenggam pergelangan Sasuke kuat-kuat. Entah untuk menahan sakit atau menahan tubuh Sasuke yang hendak menerjang ke depan dengan mata menggelap.

"Ja-jangan lakukan i-ini, kumohon." suara itu hampir berbisik tak bertenaga, ia menyisakan sedikit tekanan di akhirnya. "Kau bisa diDO."

Sasuke terpaku. Napasnya memburu. _A-apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di sini? Dan apa katanya barusan? Di DO? Keh, jangan bercanda. Sudah berkali-kali ia berkelahi dan berkali-kali pun ia lolos dari tangan guru-guru Konseling. Bagaimana mungkin satu kejadian ini bisa membuatnya di DO? Lagipula lokasi mereka agak jauh dari sekolah. Tidak akan ada yang tahu._ Sasuke tersenyum mencibir. _Mungkin kecuali gadis ini._ Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir. Belum tuntas keterkejutannya, gadis itu kemudian berbalik menghadap gerombolan laki-laki yang tidak takut apapun, apalagi mati. Mereka terkekeh menatap, gadis berwajah pucat itu, dengan darah yang meleleh di pipinya, balas menatap mereka dengan dingin.

"K-kalian memang pengecut. Be-beraninya mengeroyok seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak bersenjata. A-pa yang kalian inginkan?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat terkesiap dengan tindakan Hinata. Apa gadis ini sudah gila? Hal ini sama saja mengumpankan diri ke singa-singa buas. Tidak cukupkah Karin dan kawan-kawannya menindasnya di sekolah?

"Heh, gadis sok jagoan. Ngomong apa sih? Tergagap-gagap begitu." Cela laki-laki bertubuh kerempeng. "

"Sekarang juga kami bisa menghabisimu." Sahut yang lainnya. Tawa mereka semakin keras seolah hujan bukan halangan. "Tentu bersama bocah tengik itu."

Hinata menghela napasnya yang semakin berat. Ia sudah terlanjur masuk dan tidak bisa kembali lagi. Demi apapun yang bernama pembulian dengan menguatkan hati ia menegaskan diri, "Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Ke-kelas 3-A Konohagakuen. Ka-kalian bisa mencariku di sana. Ingat jika kalian berani menantang berkelahi lagi, akan kupastikan riwayat kalian tidak ada esoknya."

"Hahaha ... " Mereka tentu saja sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman Hinata. Gadis berpostur mungil yang terluka dan terlihat hampir pingsan. Apa dia anggap semua ini hanya main perang-perangan?

"Jangankan besok, sekarang pun kami bisa menghabisi kalian."

Melihat gelagat yang tidak baik itu, Sasuke akhirnya segera menarik Hinata sambil berlari meninggalkan gerombolan itu. Persetan dengan jumlah mereka yang tak seimbang ditambah lagi keadaan Hinata yang sangat buruk. Tertatih-tatih, mereka bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit sambil berharap darah yang mengalir dari kepala Hinata tidak meninggalkan jejak yang menguntungkan bagi para pengejar.

"Gadis bodoh!" bentak Sasuke akhirnya sambil terengah. Seharusnya Sasuke bersyukur Hinata masih bisa mengikuti larinya. Agak terkejut ditatapnya wajah Hinata yang sudah sangat pucat dengan bibir membiru. Rambutnya kusut masai. Sebagian sudah tidak berwarna indigo lagi karena tercampur warna merah, darah. Tangan mungil digenggamannya terasa panas dan bergetar hebat. Jika diperhatikan agak mengerikan juga. Satu-satu tanda kehidupannya adalah bahu yang naik turun dengan napas tersengal.

"K-kau lebih bo-doh lagi." balas Hinata tajam dengan suara lirih. Jemarinya yang bergetar naik menyentuh pipi Sasuke, menekan luka yang ada di sana.

"Li-lihat, lu-kamu ba-bahkan belum kering be-nar. Da-dan kau berniat me-menambah luka baru?" Hinata tahu luka itu kemarin saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke di koridor sekolah.

Sasuke menggeram marah. Bahkan di keadaannya yang seperti ini Hinata masih mengajaknya beradu mulut. "Berhenti mengasihaniku, Hinata!"

Hinata memandang dari balik kelopaknya yang sayu, katanya setengah mengejek, "A-aku tidak mengasihanimu, Sa-sasuke. Beruntung mereka tidak bermulut besar sehingga menyebarkan berita tentangmu hingga sampai telinga ayahmu. Jika hari ini kau kalah dari mereka kemudian berita tentangmu yang berkelahi tersebar, apa yang akan dikatakan ayahmu?"

Ada garis air lain yang mengalir di pipi Hinata, yang tersambung dengan ujung matanya bergabung dengan lelehan air hujan. "Katakan padaku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dan apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kejadian itu sampai terjadi, hei, pemegang juara umum?"

Pemuda itu membuang muka. Tahu apa dia tentang hubungannya dan ayahnya? Selama ini mulutnya mengatup erat-erat. Harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha tak ingin kecacatan apapun terlihat. Ia ingin menyangkal, tapi tidak bisa menolak bahwa ketidakharmonisan dalam keluarganya merupakan aib yang memalukan. Topeng yang selama ini dijaganya dengan rapi, dikoyak paksa oleh Hinata.

"Dan, kau juga berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, bukan?" ucapan Hinata terputus-putus, tak lebih dari berbisik. Ia menyeka darah yang akan masuk ke matanya. "Begini rasanya ya?" Hinata berucap lirih. Kadang-kadang ia membayangkan rasanya Sasuke yang berdarah-darah.

Sesakit inikah yang dirasakan Sasuke? Perih. Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti. Pada titik ini ia kembali bertanya, tanpa berniat menyesali, alasan keberadaannya di sini. Bukan, bukan karena mengasihani Sasuke. Ia tahu, laki-laki tanggung itu kuat secara fisik melebihi ekpektasi siapapun. Namun, secara psikis, Hinata tidak tahu seberapa rapuh Sasuke.

Mungkin nama Uchiha itulah yang membuat Hinata kadang merasa memahami. Uchiha juga merupakan salah satu klan ternama. Kiprahnya di dunia bisnis jangan ditanya. Setiap pewarisnya terkenal akan kejeniusan dan ketegasannya. Dan setiap anak pemimpin klan menanggung beban yang sama.

Derap kaki yang tersamar oleh hujan terdengar di sebelah kanan mereka. "Dimana bocah- bocah tengik sialan itu?"

Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Dicengkramnya bahu Hinata kuat-kuat seolah takut Hinata akan jatuh kapan saja. Setelah dirasa orang-orang itu sudah agak jauh ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas menyentuh dadanya. Kening Hinata. Dalam hati ia merutuk, berapa kali lagi dalam sehari gadis ini akan menyusahkannya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, sebelum mereka kembali. Bagaimana kau akan pulang?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ja-jalan kaki."

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Ia tidak tahu tahu dimana tepatnya letak rumah gadis itu, tapi yang jelas cukup jauh dari sini.

"Kita ke apartemenku saja," putusan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan seorang gadis Hyuuga, di tengah hujan, tanpa payung, dikejar-kejar preman, dalam keadaan demam pulang sendirian. Sebelum iris bening itu mengajukan penolakan, ia menariknya keluar gang. Apartemennya hanya berjarak lima rumah dari situ.

"Sa-sasuke, a-aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu." Giliran seperti ini, suara Hinata terdengar benar-benar memelas. "K-kau tau 'kan, tidak baik seorang gadis ke tempat seorang pemuda sendirian."

"Diamlah. Aku tidak tertarik berbuat macam-macam padamu. Yang terpenting kita harus ke tempat yang lebih aman. Kau mau kutinggalkan di sini kemudian dicincang?" dalam hati Sasuke ingin memaki dirinya yang tidak bisa menenangkan seorang gadis. Beruntung Hinata kemudian terdiam dan mengikuti langkahnya sambil sesekali menatap khawatir depan dan belakang jika ada orang yang mengikuti.

Mereka semakin dekat dengan apartemen Sasuke. Namun tubuh Hinata terasa semakin berat. Beberapa kali ia terantuk langkahnya sendiri membuat Sasuke harus menunggunya dengan wajah dingin.

"Gantilah pakaianmu dengan ini!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan tiga lembar pakaian pada Hinata yang tengah bersandar pintu depan, berusaha berdiri. Ia menolak masuk lebih dalam.

"Kau mau mati kedinginan di situ, hah?" tampaknya Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Didorongnya Hinata ke dalam kamar mandi bersama baju yang dipinjaminya.

"Cepat ganti! Kalau tidak, aku yang akan mengganti bajumu." Tentu saja itu hanya gertakan.

Sasuke sudah mandi dan berganti baju. Ia tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tengah sambil menghela napas berat beberapa kali. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya begitu peduli pada seorang gadis. Apalagi ini adalah gadis Hyuuga. Mungkin sejak gadis itu mencampuri urusannya. Ya, pasti begitu.

Cklek. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Hinata berdiri gemetar sambil memegangi baju seragamnya yang basah. Wajahnya yang pucat kini sedikit memerah malu. Kameja dan sweater Sasuke tampak terlalu besar di tubuh Hinata yang menjuntai hampir selutut. Rambutnya yang masih basah tertutup oleh handuk mungil. Sesaat Sasuke terpana melihat Hinata yang nampak begitu polos dan rapuh. Namun ia segera mengingatkan pada dirinya perbuatan Hinata yang telah merugikannya itu. Suasana jadi canggung. Hinata disuruhnya duduk di sofa, sementara ia membuat coklat panas. Tapi begitu ia kembali, Sasuke mendapati Hinata tertidur.

Tanpa sadar dibelainya wajah Hinata yang terasa menyengat. Kemudian jemarinya menyentuh rambutnya yang halus. Warna merah kemudian tertinggal di buku-buku jarinya menyentakkan Sasuke kembali ke alam nyata.

 **bersambung ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bagian IV:**

Sakura mengetuk apartemen bernomor 207 perlahan. Apartemen yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Pemilik apartemen itu pasti akan menghubunginya jika ia sedang terluka tanpa ingin diketahui oleh keluarganya. Ia pun tidak meminta apa-apa, karena melihat pemiliknya pun sudah membuatnya berbunga-bunga. _'_ _Apa Sasuke habis berkelahi lagi?_ _'_

Sesosok wajah yang dikenalnya kemudian muncul, mengisyaratkan untuk masuk. Ia mengeryit ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja. ' _Lalu untuk siapa Sasuke memanggilnya? Apakah mungkin_ _..._ _.'_

Kaki Sakura melangkah mengikuti Sasuke ke kamarnya. Ia berdebar memikirkan mengapa Sasuke membawanya ke sana. Namun hatinya tiba-tiba ditusuk ribuan jarum ketika melihat sosok yang terbaring di sana.

"Obati dia. Kepalanya terluka." perintah Sasuke masih seperti biasa.

Sakura memandangi gadis itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Tapi tak ingin Sasuke kecewa, ia pun mendekatinya. Gadis itu sungguh cantik meski wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya agak membiru. Selimut Sasuke menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke bawah dagunya. Kedua bibirnya yang mungil terbuka sedikit mencari udara.

Sakura menyentuh kepala gadis itu yang tertutup handuk. Ia tertegun melihat luka benturan di samping pelipisnya. Luka itu belum kering karena kepala gadis ini begitu basah seolah habis diguyur air. Ketika tanpa sengaja jemari Sakura menyentuh telinganya, ia tersentak oleh hawa panas yang tiba-tiba terhantar ke tubuhnya. _Kamisama_ , gadis ini juga demam. Kening, leher, tangan, kemudian kaki semua terasa panas. Dengan tergesa ia mengambil termometer. 40 derajat. Mendadak ia merasa takut, suhu yang terlalu tinggi pada tubuh bisa menyebabkan kematian. Ditolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya sambil menatapnya dingin.

"Sasu-ke, kau punya obat penurun panas?"

"Cari saja di kotak obat." Sakura segera beranjak, ada beberapa penurun panas dengan antibiotik. Cukup bagus untuk sementara. Setelah membalut luka di kepalanya, Sakura segera meminumkan obatnya pada gadis itu yang sama sekali tak terusik.

"Kapan terakhir kali dia makan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sakura menghela napas, sudah menduga. "Kalau dia bangun nanti, beri dia makan kemudian minumkan obatnya setiap 6 jam sekali. Sehari sekali ganti perbannya. Jika kau punya pengering rambut lebih baik kau keringkan rambutnya."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Sejak kapan ia disuruh-suruh apalagi untuk melayani gadis Hyuuga ini. Sakura yang mengerti akan sikap Sasuke kemudian berujar, "Sebenarnya ... siapa gadis ini?" jeda sesaat. "Jika kau tidak mau mengurusinya kenapa tidak kau kembalikan saja ia ke rumahnya?"

Ide bagus! Dan setelah itu Sasuke akan dibunuh oleh Hyuuga Hiashi juga ayahnya. Seluruh topengnya pasti akan terbongkar.

"Tidak. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura yang sejak awal sudah sakit hati dan pasrah karena hanya inilah peran yang diberikan untuknya mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Di ambang pintu ia bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang dingin. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang gadis ini."

Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata yang selalu diulang Sasuke untuknya setiap kali keluar dari apartemennya pada waktu-waktu yang tidak biasanya. Sepatunya sudah terpasang. Ketika hendak melangkah, bahunya tertarik kembali, "Kapan demamnya akan turun?"

"Aku harap besok pagi." Dan pintu pun tertutup membiarkannya Sakura sendirian sambil mengigit bibirnya. Ia rasa sudah tak ada harapan untuknya.

/phiphiphi/

Langit begitu gelap. Bulan telah tergantung tepat di tengah-tengahnya. Tak ada tanda tanda kehadiran sesosok makhluk pun. Kecuali seorang pemuda tanggung yang tengah terpaku menatap buku-buku pelajaran di depannya. Pensil di tangannya tak bergerak menunggu perintah dari sel-sel otak.

Pada ayahnya yang berada di rumah, pada ibunya, juga kakaknya di luar negeri. Sebenarnya apa arti kehadiran dirinya bagi mereka ... bagi dirinya sendiri?

Kadang ia merasa gamang terhadap keberadaannya. Ayahnya tidak pernah menunjukkan penerimaan, meskipun ibunya selalu memaksa Sasuke untuk percaya bahwa sebenarnya ayahnya menyayanginya. Dan orangtua menyayangi anaknya dengan cara berbeda-beda. Lalu kakaknya, jenius yang telah berhasil itu, apakah benar-benar menyayanginya dan tidak menyembunyikan senyum kemenangan dari balik meja?

Rasa itu kadang membuat kesal setengah mati, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Sehingga tanpa sadar ia begitu terhanyut pada pertarungan fisik. Susah payah ia bersembunyi pada dunia. Memaksa sekolahnya untuk tidak menyebarkan berita itu pada orangtua atau kolega keluarga Uchiha, dan hanya karena tidak mau kehilangan salah satu aset terbaik, sekolah mengabulkannya.

Ia bisa bebas melampiaskan emosi sekaligus meraih juara umum dan olimpiade setiap tahun. Semua seperti rutinitas baginya, sekolah sudah bosan mencegahnya berkelahi, pun Sakura, satu-satunya orang yang berhubungan langsung dengan keluarganya hanya diam setiap kali Sasuke memintanya mengobati luka akibat berkelahi.

Tapi kenapa ada orang asing yang merusak rutinitasnya? Hyuuga Hinata. Dia hanya seorang gadis yang punya riwayat tidak lebih menyedihkan daripada Sasuke. Berjuang agar sang keluarga menganggapnya pantas sebagai salah satu pewaris nama Hyuuga. Padahal ayah sendiri meragukan kemampuannya. Pun di sekolah, tak seorangpun mau dekat-dekat dengannya karena dianggap bisa membawa sial dekat pada orang yang memiliki segalanya. Dilecehkan, disiksa, tapi gadis itu seolah tak peduli, yang terpenting ia tidak mengotori tangan dengan berbuat hal-hal yang memalukan Hyuuga. Padahal ia sendiri selalu tidak bisa mengalahkan Sasuke, menjadi nomor dua. Mungkin di situlah kesialannya. Kebalikan yang memilukan. Dan sekarang, dia melarang Sasuke berkelahi? Oh, lelucon macam apa itu? Mengumbar tentang kekuasaan di luar tapi tak berdaya di dalam. Sungguh menggelikan.

Sasuke memandangi lagi gadis yang tertidur di ranjangnya dengan beribu arti. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau membiarkan gadis berdarah biru itu menginap di apartemennya. Belum pernah Sasuke mengijinkan temannya menginap apalagi perempuan, berdua, ya, hanya berdua dengannya! Apalagi gadis itu bukan siapa-siapanya. Mungkin ada perasaan mengerti jika ayah gadis itu menemukan anaknya dalam keadaan lemah dan berantakan seperti sekarang. Cih, sejak kapan Sasuke mengenal kata peduli selain pada diri sendiri?

/phiphiphi/

Hinata masih berbaring menggigil. Sesekali matanya bergerak-gerak akibat mimpi yang mungkin tidak menyenangkan. Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Tidak ada ibu, ayah, atau adiknya. Hinata sendirian. Kemudian ia terengah sambil membuka mata.

Yang pertama kali dirasakannya adalah kedinginan. Dan ia kemudian menyadari ia menggigil dengan suhu tubuh naik. Matanya menatap susah payah ke sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarnya juga bukan ruangan-ruangan yang pernah dikenalnya. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari selimut tebal yang terbentang di atasnya membuatnya mengingat dengan susah payah. Tentu saja ini kamar Sasuke. Jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini sementara ingatan terakhirnya hanya sampai sofa.

Panik mulai menyergapnya ketika kesadaran-kesadaran lain mulai muncul. _Sudah berapa jam aku tertidur?_ Tanyanya dalam hati sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat bangun tiba-tiba. Ia menyibak selimut, lalu menemukan sang empu kamar masih duduk di depan meja, mungkin belajar. Ada sebersit perasaan malu dan bersalah.

"Mau kemana?" suara khas laki-laki itu memecah ruangan membuat Hinata tersentak, meragukan kembali keputusannya. "Sekarang pukul 23.30."

Hinata terbelalak, seketika tubuhnya yang sudah lemah itu semakin terasa tidak berdaya. _Apa yang sudah dilakukannya di sini? Bagaimana dan di_ _mana Sasuke akan tidur? Apa kata ayahnya jika ia tidak memberi kabar tadi dan malah tidur di rumah teman laki-lakinya? Apakah Ko, sopirnya_ _,_ _akan mendapatkan hukuman?_ Begitu banyak hal yang tidak diketahuinya sekaligus membuat Hinata merasa lemas. Pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Terhuyung ia berjalan mencari tasnya. Ia harus menelepon.

"Tasku?"

Sasuke menunjuk sebuah tas ungu muda yang masih basah dekat lemari di ruang tengah.

Ia bisa melihat Hinata sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan kening berkerut, tegang.

Wajahnya sedikit mengeras, suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang tidak sakit, ketika orang yang diteleponnya tampaknya sudah menjawab panggilan.

"Moshi-moshi _Otousama –_ ayah?" Hinata memejamkan mata sejenak seolah mencari kekuatan.

"Aku minta maaf tidak mengabari kalau aku harus menginap di rumah teman. Tadi ponselku mati kehujanan. Dan aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok hari ini untuk dikumpulkan besok pagi."

"Ya, dengan beberapa teman lainnya." Omong kosong, sejak kapan Hinata mempunyai teman yang bersedia mengerjakan tugas dan menginap bersamanya, dalam hati Sasuke tertawa geli mendengar percakapan itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, _O_ _tousama_. Besok pagi-pagi aku pulang." sambungan terputus. Hinata duduk merosot, seolah menelepon tadi menghabiskan hampir seluruh tenaganya. Ia juga mengigit bibirnya seolah menyesali setiap kebohongan yang telah terucap. Kemudian tubuhnya tersentak, ketika teringat sesuatu.

Matanya yang pucat menatap Sasuke takut dan bersalah. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya menginap di tempat seorang pemuda, hanya berdua. Ia memandang telepon genggamnya berharap ada nama lain yang bisa digunakan sebagai alternatif menginap di tengah malam seperti ini. Tapi sayangnya tak kunjung muncul.

Terbata ia mengucapkan sesuatu,"Sa-su-ke ... " Hinata bingung memilih kata-kata. "A-aku ... "

Sasuke menunggu.

"A-apakah a-aku a-akan baik-ba-ik saja jika menginap di-tempatmu?" Hinata merutuk dalam hati, itu bahkan bukan kalimat permohonan. Ia kemudian semakin menyesali kata-katanya begitu didengarnya jawaban Sasuke yang dingin dan menusuk.

"Bukankah tadi pun kau tak perlu meminta izin untuk tidur di sofaku?"  
Hinata menggigit bibir.

"Tidurlah di tempat terakhir kau meletakkan tubuhmu."

"L-lalu, Sa-sasuke?"

"Kepedulianmu tidak membuat keadaanku lebih baik, nona Hyuuga."

Hinata berjalan tertatih kembali ke kamar Sasuke. Dekat Sasuke duduk, Hinata membungkukkan badannya dalam sambil bertumpu erat-erat pada pinggiran ranjang, berterimakasih. " _Sumimasen_ ... –maaf merepotkan."

Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya. Sebelum benar-benar jatuh tertidur bibirnya melantunkan beberapa bait _haiku_ musim panas. Ia baru ingat, ada tugas tentang itu besok.

/phiphiphi/

Jalan pulang siang itu seakan berubah memanjang dan mengendur. Sasuke mengucek-kucek matanya kesal. ' _Ini pasti gara-gara insomnia'_ , pikirnya. Beberapa hari terakhir Sasuke mengalami gangguan pada jam tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur pada jam-jam biasanya ia memejamkan mata. Akibatnya ia jadi tertidur pada waktu-waktu yang tidak seharusnya.

Tragedi yang ditimbulkan oleh nona besar Hyuuga beberapa hari lalu memang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Selama ini Sasuke cukup puas dengan usahanya 'membantai' para preman-preman pembuat onar itu. Tak pernah sekalipun di pikirannya terlintas untuk mencoba berdamai dengan mereka. Mereka yang tidak peduli dengan apapun, yang menginginkan kebebaasan, atau sekedar bersenang-senang memuaskan nafsu 'terpendam' mereka. Mereka membuat Sasuke muak. Sedangkan ia sendiri berusaha mati-matian agar 'selingannya' itu tak terusik. Seperti sebuah aktivitas rutin. Terlihat namun dianggap lalu. Remeh.

Sejenak Sasuke berusaha menenangkan diri. Sejak kejadian itu, sepertinya tidak terjadi kejadian apapun yang lebih besar. Lebih tepatnya ia tak tahu karena ia belum bertemu Hinata lagi. Ia bisa mengira-kira jika Hinata pasti telah diincar oleh gerombolan preman kemarin. Pentolan geng tersebut, Suigetsu, merupakan orang yang lumayan licik, tidak mudah tertarik pada belas kasihan, juga memiliki jaringan yang luas. Sasuke saja hampir kewalahan kemarin gara-gara informasi yang didapatkan oleh Suigetsu mengenai latar belakang keluarganya. Untung saja sepertinya Suigetsu tidak tertarik pada latar belakangnya karena ada seseorang yang lebih menarik untuk dijadikan mainannya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Wajah Hinata yang angkuh dan dingin memenuhi matanya. Bibirnya yang mengendur dan terbuka sedikit ketika tertidur mengeluarkan uap-uap hangat. Darah yang tercampur di rambutnya yang basah. Matanya menatap kosong dan sendu. Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya erat. Bayangan-bayangan itu lama-lama membuatnya gila. Kenapa Sasuke harus peduli pada gadis itu? Meskipun peringkatnya selalu di bawah Sasuke, ia adalah saingan terberatnya. Segala macam hal selama itu sah, akan dilakukan pula oleh gadis itu demi mengalahkan Sasuke.

Sasuke ingat bagaimana pertama kali mereka bertemu. Bukan perkenalan yang menyenangkan meski Sasuke akui cukup mengesankan. Keangkuhan saat tertekan dan kelembutannya di saat yang bersamaan merupakan kontradiktif yang aneh. Menjadi bukti kerapuhannya.

Bayangan gadis lain berambut merah yang sedang menindas gadis berambut indigo membuatnya tersentak. Bayangan itu jelas bukan berasal dari cahaya pantulan matanya melainkan dari kilasan-kilasan memori otaknya. Sasuke terhenti dan mengingat kejadian pagi ini. Hari terakhir masuk sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas. Tidak ada yang istimewa baginya. Semua terasa membosankan. Terlalu damai sampai Sasuke sedikit merasa aneh.

Lalu muncullah pantulan gadis itu saat Sasuke melewati toilet perempuan. Terseret-seret oleh tangan-tangan tak bertanggungjawab. Ditontoni oleh gadis berambut merah. Mulanya biasa saja karena, kejadian itu telah sering dilihatnya. Namun di belakang si gadis, berdiri seorang lelaki bermulut tajam yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai.

/phiphiphi/

Napas Sasuke terengah. Kakinya masih kuat untuk berlari namun otaknya hampir buntu untuk memberikan perintah. Semua tempat yang diketahuinya sudah disambangi. Keberadaan Hinata masih terselubung misteri. Sasuke menarik rambutnya kesal. ' _Kenapa ia harus peduli pada Hinata?'_ Tanyanya lagi. Gadis itu hanya menyusahkan hidupnya. Namun ketika diingatnya ekspresi sendu Hinata ia merasa ada yang salah jika meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Semua ini memang kesalahan gadis itu, tapi gadis itu tak akan terlibat sejauh ini jika tidak bertemu dengannya. Sasuke tadi baru teringat bahwa gadis berambut merah, yang biasanya menindas Hinata adalah pacar Suigetsu. Suigetsu pernah mengancam Sasuke jika berani-berani mengganggu pacarnya itu.

Satu-satunya tempat yang belum Sasuke jelajahi adalah sekolah. Ia memutuskan berlari ke sana. Melongok satu-persatu ruangan yang sudah terkunci. Dimana? Ia mulai putus asa. Jika gagal, ia hanya bisa berdoa supaya Tuhan sudah mengantarkan Hinata dengan selamat pulang ke rumahnya.

Belakang sekolah terlihat sepi. Gudang nampak terkunci seperti biasa. Sasuke melongok ke dalam. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia. Semilir angin membujuk Sasuke untuk pulang.

Kaki Sasuke kemudian tersandung sesuatu. Matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan yang teramat melihat beberapa sosok manusia yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas rumput dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Beberapa nampak tidak sadar meski tak ada bercak darah pada tubuh mereka. tak jauh dari tempat itu bersimpuh gemetar seorang gadis berambut indigo. Penampilannya sangat menyedihkan.

Tubuh yang setengah basah itu penuh dengan bercak darah dimana-mana. Kulitnya yang pucat semakin jelas tertimpa sinar matahari. Kedua tangannya menyilang, memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Hari ini tidak hujan, oleh sebab itu pastilah air yang mengaliri pipi gadis itu pasti air mata.

"Hinata!" Sasuke berteriak tertahan sambil berlari menghampiri gadis berambut indigo itu. Ia dapat mengira-kira apa yang telah terjadi. Ia sedikit lega melihat Hinata yang masih sadar. Namun kenapa di sekelilingnya anak buah Karin dan Suigetsu berjatuhan? Apakah ada yang membantu Hinata? Siapa? Lalu dimana Suigetsu?

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan hanya menemukan sosok Karin yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari Hinata. Ia merasa semua itu terasa agak janggal. Disentuhnya pundak Hinata perlahan. Ia tidak tahu di bagian tubuh sebelah mana memar Hinata akan bertambah.

"Sas-Sasuke?" Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat. Membalas tatapan sepasang obsidian yang menatapnya tajam sekaligus kasihan?

Pemuda berambut raven itu memandang Hinata dengan sedikit cemas. Tak pernah ditemuinya wajah Hinata yang seperti ini. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Matanya yang terus mengalirkan air mata itu menyimpan ketakutan, penderitaan, dan kekalahan. Selama diganggu oleh Karin dan teman-temannya Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun menampakkan wajah seperti itu. Paling-paling hanya pandangan kosong.

"A-aku takut, Sas," air mata Hinata tumpah. Tubuhnya bergetar, beringsut memeluk dirinya sendiri. "a-ku menyakiti mereka. A-aku me-melukai mereka se-semua."

Sasuke mendongak. Mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke sekeliling mereka. Hinata yang menyebabkan ini semua? Setidaknya begitu pengakuan Hinata barusan. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah Hinata membenci kekerasan? Dan, bagaimana?

"Mereka hanya pingsan." Ujar Sasuke menenangkan.

Hinata tergugu. Keadaannya tampak menyedihkan saat ini.

"Kau, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ba-baik. Ti-tidak a-pa-apa." Dengan sebelah tangannya disekanya air mata bercampur darah di pipinya. "Ka-kau belum pulang? Ba-bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

Ctak!

"A-aduh," Hinata mengelus dahinya yang disentil Sasuke.

"Bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh!" hardik Sasuke. "Kau tak tahu hah, sudah menyusahkan orang?"

Mencicit pelan, Hinata menunduk. "M-ma-ma-af." Kemudian terkejut ketika Sasuke menubrukkan diri padanya. Melingkarinya dengan sebuah pelukan. Lengan Sasuke yang kokoh memberikan rasa aman pada Hinata , memecah isak Hinata yang sedari tadi tertahan.

Sasuke mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang berjalan lambat. Baru kali ini ia merasa damai yang menenangkan. Pada titik ini pun, ia kehilangan alasan atas apa yang sedang diperbuatnya. Memeluk gadis Hyuuga? Dalam keadaan normal hal itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Namun sejak awal pertemuan mereka memang tidak pernah normal.

Mereka terikat dengan ikatan tak kasatmata. Aroma tindas-menindas, kekuasaan absolut, dan harga diri menjadi makanan sehari-hari keduanya. Perasaan sok mengerti satu sama lain kadang menguat. Bisakah mereka disebut sebagai teman jika demikian?

Bukan berarti Sasuke mencari pelarian baru. Tapi gadis ini juga membutuhkannya, bukan? Orang tua mereka sama-sama sibuk. Sangat sibuk. Hingga tak sempat mengerti kebutuhan anak-anaknya. Apa yang mereka inginkan hanyalah hasilnya. Hasil yang memuaskan ekspektasi mereka. Hinata kadang hidup dalam negeri dongeng. Drama adalah rutinitasnya. Menjadi putri dengan segala kemewahannya tak tersentuh oleh kesengsaraan. Di lain waktu menjadi orang paling menderita tanpa benar-benar tahu kapan lingkaran itu berakhir.

Sasuke, Hinata. Nama mereka kini dipertemukan oleh waktu dan permainan takdir. Sasuke tidak tahu, akankan hubungan ini sirna setelah keadaan ini memang akan berakhir suatu hari nanti? Sasuke tidak tahu, bagaimana rasanya punya teman yang sebenarnya? Sasuke juga tidak tahu, bagaimana harusnya ia memperlakukan orang lain, —perempuan terutama?

Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang terasa nyaman di hatinya. Mimpi-mimpinya yang mengabur tak dihiraukannya. Bertahan hingga saat ini pun merupakan keajaiban, jika Sasuke menyadari. Tak perlu hal muluk-muluk lainnya.

Saat ini, ia ingin membeku saja meski sinar matari menyorot mereka dengan gamblang.

/phiphiphi/

"Sasuke, awas!" Hinata mencengkeram lengan Sasuke kuat-kuat ketika seseorang datang dari belakang Sasuke sambil membawa sebatang pipa besi. Di wajah itu ada senyum yang memuakkan sekaligus menakutkan. Sayangnya Hinata terlambat. Belakang kepala Sasuke terkena benturan keras. Dan orang itu nampaknya ingin menghabisi mereka berdua. Dipukulkannya pipa besi itu ke arah keduanya. Pada Sasuke yang hampir tak sadarkan diri atau pada Hinata yang tengah memeluk Sasuke.

"He-hentikan. Kumohon Suigetsu- _san_! Sasuke tidak salah apapun!" ceracau Hinata putus-putus. Ia hampir pingsan juga terkena hantaman pipa besi bertubi-tubi dari Suigetsu.

"Per-gilah ... Hinata ..." bisik Sasuke. "Dari awal ini salahku."

"Ti-tidak, Sasuke ti-tidak salah apa-apa." napas Hinata tersengal. "Ma-maafkan aku, sa-sadarlah. Jangan pergi ..." Hinata meraung ketika dilihatnya darah mulai meleleh dari tubuh Sasuke. Suigetsu pun tak mengurangi pukulannya meskipun Hinata memohon. Keduanya sudah tidak berdaya.

"Hahaha! Rasakanlah itu bocah tengik! Kau pikir kekayaan bisa membuatmu menguasai semuanya?" Suigetsu terbahak dengan mata gelap. Ia tak berpikir akibat perbuatannya.

"Kekuatan! Ya, kekuatan! Kau harus memilikinya!"

Tubuh memiliki memori sendiri. Pun Hinata, terhadap kehidupannya selama 18 tahun di dunia. Sekecil apapun aksi pasti tubuhnya bereaksi. Entah itu dengan diam atau terpaksa bergerak ketika terdesak. Seperti ketika Karin dan komplotannya menyeretnya ke gedung belakang sekolah. Bukan hanya makian dan cengkeraman dengan kuku panjang. Biasanya Karin tak menyertakan benda-benda tajam yang berkatagori berbahaya namun, kali ini tidak. Kemarahan Karin lebih dari ini terasa berbeda. Bukan, bukan hanya kesenangan semata yang ada dalam hasrat matanya.

"H-hentikan Karin!" Hinata berusaha mengelak tapi gagal. Tubuhnya terempas ke tanah kosong yang tak bersalah. Tubuhnya bergetar ngilu. Bayangan mereka yang semakin merangsek maju mulai menakuti Hinata. _Darah pada wajah Sasuke dan komplotan orang-orang yang berwajah memuakkan._ _Hardikan ayahnya saat latihan taekwondo, 'Bangkit, Hyuuga! Kau harus menjadi kuat dan melindungi dirimu sendiri ketika otak tak berguna lagi!' Saat ia baru saja mulai bangkit, satu tendangan meluncur_.

 _Hinata mencengkram pergelangan tangan Karin lalu merunduk, dengan satu sapuan ia menjatuhkan Karin. Kemudian satu persatu Hinata merobohkan komplotan itu._

Hinata terengah. Lelehan keringatnya bercucuran. Berusaha merebut pipa besi dari genggaman Suigetsu. Tak dihiraukannya tubuhnya yang membiru dan ngilu. 'Suigetsu harus dihentikan. Atau dia akan membunuh kami berdua!'

Ketika Suigetsu lengah ditendangnya kaki Suigetsu sekuat tenaga. Malang bagi Suigetsu karena langsung oleng kemudian terjatuh. Pipa besi di genggamannya ikut goyah dan jatuh tepat di atas matanya. Hinata memekik ngeri.

Suigetsu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan pipa besi berlumuran darah tergeletak di sampingnya. Kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah isakan Hinata. Suaranya yang panjang terdengar memilukan. Sayup terdengar hingga gerbang.

Matahari semakin meninggi. Sinarnya semakin terik. Memanggang tiap-tiap partikel materi yang terpapar olehnya. Menariknya ke awan jika itu adalah liquid. Seperti halnya genangan merah yang tercecer sembarangan di atas rerumputan, di atas tubuh-tubuh. Meninggalkan jejak yang mengering perih.

Hinata menangkap berkas-berkas cahaya matahari yang tersaring bulu matanya. Ia memandang kosong ke atas, matahari musim panas. Biasanya ia akan tersenyum sambil meresapi kehangatannya. Namun kali ini terasa menyakitkan sekaligus menakutkan. Cahayanya terlalu terang. Hinata tak sanggup melihat apapun. Kehangatan yang diharapkannya berubah menjadi panas yang menusuk.

Matahari musim panas seolah tertawa, mengejek raut-raut tak berdaya. Memanggang ironi menyisakan elegi. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari siswa-siswi senior seperti Hinata dan Sasuke? Mungkin mereka belum cukup besar untuk mengerti akan membayar budi.

 **tamat.**

 _Kuroi Natsu_ **—** _Black Summer_ [5.9.2015]

.

.

.

 **A/N—** Fiuuuuuuuuh, akhirnya selesai dipublis juga. Karena ini sebenarnya oneshot yang sangat panjang (dan kemudian saya bagi menjadi beberapa bagian dengan pertimbangan tertentu) saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, _hontou ni arigatou_ buat **kamu** yang sudah membaca dari awal hingga akhir. Juga buat **uchihajin27, siskap906, liyaneji, cintyahyuuga1, ucihaii, Line-chan SHL, Fleur Choi, Euiko Katayanagi** terimakasiiih. Untuk **Yukeh** dan **Kumo** hiks, saya ndak tahu harus bilang apa. Pokoknya salam ketjup manis dari saya.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Jika berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan jejak.

 _Sugu mata_ _ne_ ,


End file.
